


the adventures of universe travel, as told by nina

by Kastell_Rakimova



Category: Star Wars (all media types)
Genre: Death Star, and im tagging as i go, for the record, i have no idea what im doing, theres no story for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: Hi. My name's Nina, I'm fourteen, and I just got transported to the Death Star.What the fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is rates t for swearing, by the way. the tags will expand, i swear, but i'm writing this as i go, so i have no idea.

Hi. My name is Nina. I'm fourteen. 

Also, I woke up in a prison cell this morning. On the Death Star. In a fictional universe. I pinched myself, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but all I got out of that was pain and nail marks on my arm. Ouch.

I don't really know what to do, so I start counting the seconds. I lost track after about three hundred- an achievement, id you ask me. Have you ever tried counting to three hundred and doing nothing else? It's hella boring.

Anyway, I sit there for what feels like hours (but is only five minutes. I know because I counted). The cell door opens, and it's kind of like an automatic supermarket door, but it goes up and down and it's not a double door. Also, I think there's a button instead of a motion sensor.

Anyway, guess who walks into the cell. Go on, guess. I'm sure you already know, but I'll tell you anyway. It's Darth Vader, who's over a foot taller than me. I'm 5'4", for the record, but this guy is SO TALL. That's the first thought that crossed my mind. The second thought was "I wonder if I'm Force-sensitive?" but I decided that was a question for when I wasn't being stared at by a very tall, very intimidating Sith Lord.

"Who are you," he booms in his very intimidating voice, "and how did you get in here?" My immediate thought is "how come he sounds English now but was American in the prequels?" 

"I have no idea, sir," I said. The 'sir' was an afterthought. I don't know what happens if I die here, and, quite frankly, I don't want to.

"You are lying, rebel scum," he accuses. I don't know where the rebels are at this point in time, so at least their base is safe. It sure is lucky that my brain runs at a million miles a minute (look at that alliteration. wowie) so I can think this all through and avoid getting choked to death. Or worse, but I'd rather not think about that.

"I'm afraid not, sir," I reply, hoping my pause wasn't to long. I tend to ramble in my thoughts. I hope Vader hasn't tried to look inside my head. He'll be absolutely baffled. I don't even know if he can do that.

"We shall see about that, child," he spat. Quickly, I tried to mentally put all my thoughts about Star Wars, lock them in a box and bury them. I have no idea if that will work, but I don't really have anything else to try, and I'd rather not screw up the timeline. 

All of a sudden, I feel a weird presence in my head. I sit completely still, frozen to the spot, as Vader tries to navigate my mind. Joke's on him, my brain's probably full of shitty Tumblr posts and stupid memes I sent to my brother. Just as quickly as he entered, he left, and I had to collect my thoughts quickly and wait for the world to stop spinning. 

"You are a Force-sensitive," he speaks, breaking the silence. "Are you a Jedi, child? Have you found someone to train you in their laughable religion?" he spoke coldly.

"No," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Jedi are kinda stupid." As much as I love them, they need to chill a little. Maybe start by allowing emotions and attachments, for a start.

Vader seemed off-put by this answer. It was obviously not what he was expecting. I hope he doesn't want to kill me. Living would be very nice.

"Who are you?" he asks. He sounds curious, but still very intimidating. I think I'm sweating a little. I swallow.

"My name's Nina, sir," I say truthfully. It's probably better to tell him the truth- or parts of it, at least.

"Nina what?"

"Just Nina, sir," I gulp, trying to keep looking up at him. It's at this point I notice that Vader is the only person in here. There isn't one of those droids with needles- which I'm thankful for- but there aren't any stormtroopers, or even an officer of some sort to accompany Vader. He probably just saw an empty cell that's now occupied and was confused.

"Where do you come from, Nina?" It's very odd to hear your own name spoken by Darth Vader. I probably can't say Earth, so I settle for 

"I don't know, sir." I hope he leaves soon. Boredom was bad but this is just really scary and even kinda awkward. I thought about asking him the year, and then I realized that really wouldn't help me at all, since I don't know how space calendars work. So I didn't ask.

Vader probably knew I was lying, but he seemed to leave it for the time being. This did not seem like a very vader thing to do, but I wasn't objecting. The door of the cell opened and Vader turned around and left. 

"I shall return for more answers, next time," he says. I don't doubt he will.

As the door closes, I stick my foot in the remaining gap, and find it doesn't hurt at all. In fact, I lift up the door pretty easily, thought it is a bit heavy. I look both ways in the hallway, bur I can't see anyone.

This means I can run freely around the Death Star and wrek havoc. To quote the man himself, 'this is where the fun begins.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on my bullshit. on the death star. still very confused.
> 
> on the bright side, i have a full battery and service on my phone in space. so that's a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i'd like to thank y'all for coming and apologize for this. please leave me comments. they dont even have to be related to the book you can just put the tragedy of darth plagueis the wise down there if you want

So here I am. Still on the Death Star. On the bright side, I am no longer in my cell. One of the many downsides, however, is that i'm wearing a baggy black t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie. As far as inconspicuous outfits go, this isn't really inconspicuous at all, but it's not very flashy either- and with the revelation that I can, in fact, use the Force, I can certainly try to leave. 

I also don't know what happens if I die. Do I die for real? Do I come back? Do I go back to my universe? I don't want to know, because that means I have to die and I am not ready for that.

All of a sudden, I feel a weird buzzing noise in my pocket. I stick my hand in and find my phone. It's just a notification from my friend. 

Then it crosses my mind that I have service. In space. (And also my phone.) I start recording a video and leave the phone slightly out of the hoodie pocket to record everything. I want evidence for this, so people don't think I'm crazy when I get home. If I get home at all.

I bite my lip and rub the tears out of my eyes. Breaking down crying on the Death Star doesn't seen like a very good idea at the moment, but-

Oh. Sorry, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but it was just an 'Out of Order' sign on my door. I assume that's what it says, anyway. I can't read Basic. Well, THAT's certainly going to be a problem later. On the bright side, it does explain how I got out of the cell. And why Vader was confused as to how I got in there. Hmm.

I think I'm going to go for a walk and just bullshit my way out of here. Maybe I can intimidate my way out. Well, intimidate as well as a 5'4" 14-year-old girl can intimidate the Imperial Army. Actually, come to think of it, maybe I'll just stow away on a ship and get anywhere but here.

I'll get back to you when I find a way out. I mean, if Obi-Wan can sneak around, I probably can. This is probably less conspicuous then Jedi robes. Sorry, I'm rambling again. Be back soon, hopefully!!


End file.
